1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a way to attach a pontoon to a watercraft, and in particular relates to a safety-conscious quick-connect/quick-release way to attach a pontoon to a watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Pontoons are a key part of many watercraft, contributing additional stability and buoyancy not otherwise available from a hull on its own. Unfortunately, when the watercraft is being transported over land, for example on a trailer or a car-top carrier, the pontoons contribute nothing but encumbrance. It is therefore desirable that the pontoons be connected when the watercraft travels over water and released when the watercraft travels over land.
It is further desirable that the pontoons be quickly and easily connected and released; otherwise, users might tend to leave them permanently attached to the hull because regularly connecting and releasing them could be more inconvenient than their encumbrance.
Nevertheless, it is undesirable that the pontoons release too easily, for example when not intended by the user. In fact, the related art has been shy to adopt quick-connect/quick-release couplers, tending to favour less convenient screw mountings and bolted joints.
Accordingly, what is needed is a safety-conscious quick-connect/quick-release way to attach a pontoon to a watercraft.